


Parvenu

by bettasoap



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettasoap/pseuds/bettasoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new beginning, it seemed. That was Aaron’s first thought when he woke up, and it was so most of the time. Grey eyes would flutter open to the sound of claws clicking on the wooden floor at his bedside. This was the same every morning, but sometimes he would hear panting, and sometimes he would hear distant gunshots, but every morning he felt new again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to peep at my story! I've been working on this for a while. I am hesitant about posting this now, seeing as it isn't done, and I know I won't be able to keep myself on a schedule where I can do a chapter a week- I'm doing it anyway. Thank you once again and enjoy!

A new beginning, it seemed. That was Aaron’s first thought when he woke up, and it was so most of the time. Grey eyes would flutter open to the sound of claws clicking on the wooden floor at his bedside. This was the same every morning, but sometimes he would hear panting, and sometimes he would hear distant gunshots, but every morning he felt new again. Coquelicot and strawberry light flitted in through the dusty, cracked, shack walls, as the lean man rolled to his side and pulled himself up with a breathy sigh- shoulders heaving. The shine reflected on his rather pale skin, glinting against his dark hair and smooth cheekbones. Stretching his back by turning his torso, he let himself gasp as his bones cracked and popped. His neck, shoulders, back, knuckles, and eventually his legs. He woke his body, the soft smell of morning helping to rev his body into gear. Aaron snatched his Pip-Boy up as he finished stretching, flicking it on.

6:40 AM, March 23. Aaron stood with a smile as he watched the sun begin to bathe the Massachusetts commonwealth in its loving light. The man’s attention flicked down to Dogmeat, his handsome pup, and he sat back down onto the floor to greet him.

“How you doin’, boy?” He asked gently, careworn hands rubbing and scratching his ears, as Dogmeat leaned into his every touch. Aaron couldn’t help but to smile even wider, and he retied his dog’s bandana comfortably around his neck.

“Are you almost ready to go?” He questioned, as if he were to receive an answer. It was all he had sometimes, asking pointless questions to keep himself in check. Sometimes just talking to Dogmeat- himself, really- was all the company he would have. Dogmeat would whine or bark, wagging his tail- as normal.

He stood and began to pull on his clothes- glad he had left the Vault suit he was smothered in behind. He pulled on his dark, beaten shirt and long coat, along with his belts and jeans and boots, red bandana on his nose and mouth, feeling more secure now that he wasn’t exposed. He pulled his almost back hair up into a bun and slung his gun on his shoulder- a combat rifle he had picked off a gunner (somehow) that he had fitted a scope on. He was thankful he was lucky enough to do so.

Chugging down some water and stuffing his face with some Brahmin meat, he pulled his toothbrush and toothpaste he had nabbed from a raider hideout. He quickly took care of himself before quickly finishing packing the things he would need in his bag before pushing himself out of the door. Dogmeat hopped after him as they walked near the railroad tracks, and he scratched his face as he considered saying good morning to the few settlers at the station. He decided for it, and popped his head in to greet the two settlers- quickly thanking them for their hospitality. One smiled as she was rising and brushed it off- he was welcome anytime. He grinned and waved, jogging down the stairs after saying his farewells. He walked slowly down to the nearby lake as he checked his map on his Pip-Boy, attempting to plan out a route in how he would travel to his next stop- Goodneighbor. He hated travelling through that part of the city, for he never really appreciated ghouls or super mutants. Or raiders, for that matter. Aaron wasn’t the biggest or the strongest man, but he got by, usually by sneaking and aiming for quick and easy kills. He didn’t enjoy doing it, really, but he needed to.

He was prepared for anything as he walked into the city, always conscious of where he was and who was around him. He walked along the riverside, the shivering wind chilling him. He clutched his gun as he carefully stepped, Dogmeat at his close side. He picked off raiders from a distance, ducking from the glare of a mutant on a bridge overhead. He tumbled his way down the walk, the sun rising higher. The location on his map beeped closer- just as he quietly approached a building stock full of Super Mutants. He smelled them before he saw them, with their rank, rotten meat stench, and he crouched behind a car as he aimed at the front guard’s head. The lumbering creature clutched its gun, armor clanging around as he listened for intruders. Maybe- just maybe- if he took him down, he could quickly sneak by before anyone saw a thing.

He took aim, closing one eye, and fired.

As if he were a light, the Mutant fell back onto the pavement with a thud. Out. Dogmeat whined and panted, in ready position to leap- but had no need to. Aaron smiled at his little victory and scurried forward, picking the ammo off of him, before darting away from the building. The first thing his eye caught as he ran away were the large arrows and lights pointing right to Goodneighbor. Definitely something they wanted in the crowded, dangerous city. Every time he went to Goodneighbor, he could smell the potential danger looming.

Aaron walked down the old street and made his way to The Third Rail. He was more than a little tired, and he absentmindedly pet Dogmeat as he made his way down the stairs. He flopped on a couch as soon as he had the chance, smiling as the pup put his head into his lap. He closed his eyes for a mere moment as he heard Magnolia sing, patrons chatting away. He cleared his throat quietly and sat up, then stood. Eyes glanced to the back room, which was open today. He stood and walked over to Whitechapel Charlie, beginning to question him.

“Hey, why is the VIP room open today?”

“There’s a mercenary back for hire.” The robot crooned, cleaning glasses.

“Thanks,” Aaron said quietly, curiosity getting the best of him as he began to walk into the back room.

Greeting him there was a lone man, hat tipped over most of his face and eyes as he carefully cleaned his gun, wiry fingers poking their way into every nook and cranny. Aaron guessed he was quiet- the man didn’t look up. He could see a little hint of a beard under the shadow of his hat, and he almost said something- until Dogmeat waddled his way over and sniffed at the man.

“Dogmeat, please…” He restrained a smile at the man’s confused expression, finally meeting his gaze.

“…he’s yours?”

Aaron could hardly spit a word out. He had never, ever been good at speaking- even though he was a writer. He drew in a breath and smiled a pearly grin, stepping forward. Damn, him. He really couldn’t talk to anyone.

“He- he is. Is he bothering you? He might be smelling food or something.”

“It’s…fine. Look, if you just came here to get your dog, then fine by me- but unless you’re hiring, you’re talking to the wrong guy.”

“How much?” What the hell was he doing? Did he even need a hired gun? Or maybe- he just wanted to look into his eyes some more. They reminded him of-

Well.

“200 caps,” The man stood, fixing his cap, “Non-negotiable.”

“Alright. You wouldn’t have a problem with Dogmeat sticking around, would you?”

“I _guess_ not.”

Aaron drew the caps out of his bag and handed them to him, in small handfuls.

“What’s your name?”

“MacCready.”

“Alright. I’m Aaron, and this is Dogmeat.” MacCready wasn’t about to question the name- he wasn’t about to question anything, really. As long as he got his caps, he couldn’t care less about the man’s naming choices.

“Shit, wh-…” Aaron stumbled over his words as he brought up his Pip-Boy, checking the time. “I swear, it was 7 AM 5 minutes ago...”

“City’ll do that to ya. Seems to drain everything from you- energy, time.”

Aaron hummed in agreement, beginning to walk out of the door, Dogmeat bolting out in front of him. He exited the bar and stepped out to the street, looking up to the darkening sky.

“Hm…Do you think we’ll be able to head to Diamond City?”

“Sure! If we wanna get our asses beat in the dark.”

Aaron laughed and began to walk to Hotel Rexford, rummaging through his bag.

“Rexford it is. We can head there in the morning- Oh, are you hungry? I have some stuff. What do you like?”

He asked, pushing the hotel door open with his shoulder, waiting until both of his followers walked through before following himself.

“If I’m being honest with you, anything but Mole Rat meat.”

Aaron laughed some more, breathy giggle filling the space.

“I understand. I have some Brahmin meat- it’s made into a steak. Want that?”

“Sure.”

Aaron, before handing it to him, went up to the counter and paid for a room- just 10 caps. He then proceeded to hand MacCready the food, and they walked up the stairs, Dogmeat whining loudly at MacCready’s heels.

MacCready looked down at the pup as he begged, munching carefully. He wondered if this guy was just trying to poison him or something- but they walked into their guest room, and Aaron put his stuff down on the counter.

“Dogmeeeeeeat!” He chimed, pulling out a small bowl and can. Dogmeat barked and ran over, tail thumping against the floor as Aaron opened his can of food and put it in the bowl. He set it down, and Dogmeat tore into his dinner, slurping and chewing loudly, as expected. Aaron smiled fondly and brought out his own dinner, and then sat in a chair and ate, crossing his legs.

“Interrogation time.” Devilish smile upon his face, he turned to MacCready and watched him shake his head, sigh, and sit.

“So, have you ever been to Diamond City?”

“I haven’t been to Diamond City in- well, forever. What’s it like?”

“It’s a friendly place, and people are always willing to help you. There’s also a robot that makes noodles.”

“Sounds the exact same.” He earned a laugh from Aaron, who crumpled his wrapper into a ball as he finished his last bite.

“At least it is the same. Things change too fast around here…” Was that a sad smile? MacCready couldn’t tell, as Aaron took a sigh and turned back to him.

“Have you met Nick? Nick Valentine?”

“He’s the synth, right? The detective.”

“Yeah!”

“Heard of ‘im. Not more than that.”

“Ah. By the way, I like your hat- where’d you find it?

“I can’t say I remember.” Lucy. Lucy found it in a store window of a mall they were walking through. She picked it up and pushed it onto his head with her bubbly laugh, and he never went anywhere without it. MacCready made himself stop thinking about it.

Aaron hummed and stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

“Well, I’m going to bed. Feel free to snoop around my stuff, or grab some more stuff to eat. I’ve got plenty, and it’s all up for grabs.”

MacCready nodded and watched as the man tugged his jacket and belts off, leaving him in jeans and a tee. He wanted to ask him some questions- the man was a little more nosy than he cared for, but he supposed he had a right to ask him whatever. Aaron laid on the first mattress and rolled over to the second one against the wall, took his Pip-Boy off, and curled up. Dogmeat jumped onto the mattress next to him.

“…Are you gonna make me sleep on the floor?”

Dogmeat wagged his tail and panted, laying down. MacCready could only laugh, standing and stepping over to scratch his head. He sat on the edge, and Dogmeat rolled over to show his belly.

“Y’know, I always wanted a dog… maybe just like you.” He smiled as he thought back to Little Lamplight. He remembered parading through the streets with a big grin on his face- he was their inspiration and leader. He always wanted a big dog to ride, or to show off.

His hands moved to the dog’s stomach and scratched under his ribs, causing his leg to kick. MacCready gave him a couple more pats, and then let go.

“Can I have my bed now?”

Dogmeat squirmed around to sit up, licked his face, and then hopped off. The blonde groaned and wiped his face off with his hand, standing up to search for something to wipe his face off with. He hesitantly opened Aaron’s bag and found an extra dishrag, wiping his face with it with a sigh. He put it onto the table and furrowed his eyebrows as he considered poking his nose into his stuff. He didn’t want to be that guy, but Aaron said that he could.

He did so.

All he really found was some food, medical supplies, extra clothes, some comic books.

Weapons.

A wedding ring.

He picked up the silver ring gently- delicately, as if he would break it if he held it any tighter; eyes scanned the jewelry, which glinted in the lantern’s light. It was a single band, with a simple diamond in the center. He wondered if the stone was tinted pink or if it was just the strawberry milk lighting filling the room behind him. He felt every breath in the room as he tilted it gingerly, eyebrows furrowing. He searched for only a second more before searching for the other- which he found quickly. He didn’t wear either. Maybe that meant something. Maybe it didn’t.

It didn’t matter.

The other was matching in its silver finish; it was a tad thicker and it had the smallest embedded, matching diamond in the center. He held them both in one hand, letting out a small hum.

He put them back- quietly. Maybe they were more similar than MacCready could have ever guessed- either way, it wasn’t fair of him to handle those things without permission. That kind of thing made or broke someone.

MacCready laid back down on the bed on his back and sighed, after closing the bag, tugging off his own extras. Hat and bullets on the table next to him, shoes on the floor, he closed his eyes and began to drift off.

He felt like he had hardly been asleep- maybe a few hours- when he heard Aaron stir, and he felt him sit up. MacCready blinked awake, but laid still, feeling Aaron stand up and walk to the window. He heard the shuffling of things in his bag, and the drawing of a needle. A small sigh, and a soft plastic clunk.

Rolling over and sitting up, MacCready looked at the wistful man quizzically.

“…you okay?”

He asked, voice gravelly.

“Yeah, I just had a headache.”

Aaron’s voice was still pure, though he completely closed the subject. MacCready laid back down, thinking about that voice- as if it was a little song. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with himself? Aaron was his boss, albeit overly nice. Paying for him, giving him food- what was his deal, anyway? It wasn’t saccharine, just kind.

He rolled back over and forced himself back to sleep, brain buzzing.


	2. ii.

MacCready woke up to the sound of panting in his ear, and he groaned and rolled over, groggy, eyes begging for more sleep. Dogmeat whimpered directly in his ear, paws up on the edge of the bed. He heard Aaron laugh in his bubbly way and move the dog away by his bandana- but it was too late. MacCready wasn’t going back to sleep now, so he simply sat up and rubbed his face.

“Good morning.” Aaron said plainly, not even fully dressed yet. He was busy pouring Dogmeat food and water, and stretching out his arms.

“Hey. When are we heading out?”

“In a little bit.”

Aaron reached into his nearby bag, grunting a bit as he pulled it off the dresser. He pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste, hurriedly brushing his teeth. He threw an extra toothbrush and the bottle at MacCready, standing up afterwards.

“What’s this for?”

Aaron gestured to what he was doing.

“Why-“

Aaron looked at him judgmentally. MacCready looked at the tube and squeezed it a little too hard with the cap off- wrinkling his nose at the too minty scent. He hesitantly mimicked Aaron- who was spitting the foam into an empty water container. He wiped his tongue over his teeth and shrugged on his coat, placing the bottle on the nightstand so MacCready could use it.

MacCready swirled the spit in his mouth. This was… different. He spit it out.

“Are you always like this?”

“Like what?” Aaron asked as he took out a small package of soap. “Oh- um… With the toothbrush?” He took the brush from MacCready and pushed it back into his bag. “I’m just very used to maintaining a high hygiene. Not brushing my teeth or bathing everyday was abnormal for me. I guess- well, never mind.” He laughed sheepishly, pouring some of his water into his hands, and rubbing the soap between them.

MacCready only shrugged and stood, donning his hat and shoes, along with his belts of rounds. Aaron tugged his bandana over his mouth and cracked his knuckles before sliding his gloves on, only after he had cleaned his hands from the suds. He would wrap the soap back up, pick up Dogmeat’s empty bowl, shove everything into his bag, and smile at MacCready- even though he couldn’t see. MacCready could still tell, though, from the way his cheeks perked and his eyes shined.

Aaron would bring out another wrapped item- in his stupid, plastic bags, and he would hand it to MacCready.

“Mirelurk egg omelet. When I helped the Minutemen take back the Castle, there were so many of those damned eggs, I never thought I would ever finish clearing them out.”

“You work with the Minutemen?” MacCready asked as he unwrapped it. Smelled pleasant.

Aaron took one out for himself, whistled for Dogmeat to follow after one last check, and then opened the door. “Yeah, I’m their General now,” A bite. “It’s almost strange how accustomed to that title I’ve grown.”

MacCready only hummed in response.

“So, to Diamond City we go.”

“Why did you come to Goodneighbor if you were going to Diamond City?”

“Well, because Goodneighbor was closer.” Aaron paused in his tracks- in front of The Old State House.

“We should go to Sanctuary instead. You know, it really isn’t that far. Maybe it would be wisest to head there…”

“Oh? Isn’t that up by Concord? And why?”

“Yeah! And, uh- I’m actually running a little low on supplies. Just a bit.”

“Are we getting up there in one day?”

“No, no- maybe two… It takes almost a full day to get out of the city. We run up through the country, and we’re in Concord. Like I said, it really isn’t that far. It’s really rather safe up north, too! Well, if anywhere is considered safe here.”

“Oh?”

“Less Super Mutants. I mean- there tend to be more _Deathclaws_ , but-it depends where you are. “

MacCready let out a weary sigh.

“Well, it won’t be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.”

And so, they set off out of the city- which took surprisingly shorter. Though it wasn’t really a far distance, Aaron was always used to the multitude of things wanting to kill him along the way. Since he had cleared them out, there was no point in crouching along the way. So, they made it to Oberland Station in about two hours’ time. Aaron didn’t really bother to say hello, walking along the tracks to the bridge. MacCready followed behind him, and Dogmeat was close at his side.

“I think it might rain,” Aaron mused, looking up at the sky as he stepped along.

“Oh yeah? How come?”

“Well, the sky is that strange grey color.”

MacCready glanced up to the grey sky, tinted mustard. He sighed, irate.

“Dammit. Who knows how far we’ll get before it starts to pour?”

Aaron simply shrugged and continued to walk- footsteps metallic and hollow against the bridge. Dogmeat ran up ahead, claws clacking, and Aaron smiled, turning back to MacCready.

“I’ve got a place for us to go if it gets bad. There’s an old drive in up the way, got a little cement shelter. I have a feeling this one’s from the Glowing Sea.”

MacCready groaned, almost childishly.

“Those are the _woooorst_ -“

“They really are.” Aaron agreed with a smile, stepping off the bridge. He hopped up the hill, MacCready following suit, Dogmeat waiting at the top near Graygarden. He sighed as he reached the top, and the world seemed to sigh with him. Wind brushed against the back of his neck, and he tensed from the cold, the tiniest shiver sparking into his shoulders. He looked down to Dogmeat, patting his head, and then closed himself off, crossing his arms. The trio walked onto the rustling, dead grass off the dirt path, wind continuing to kick.

 Aaron squinted at a tree in the distance- a headstone as well. He felt his eyes water at the wind that was whispering to him, cocking his head in a slight curiosity. Had that always been there? He stepped with purpose, Dogmeat’s ears perking up at his newfound interest. Aaron peeked at the stone, squinting as he attempted to read it- weathered and brittle. It was no good. He sat on the small bluff, gloved hand running over the disturbed dirt. He looked at his companions, approaching, and smiled. His smile soon was whisked away as yellow, hazy lightening flashed in the background- hearing the loud clap of thunder roll across the land, his body included. 

He jumped, shoulders tensing near his ears, and he panted, hands clenched. Radiation swam into his body- it was burning ice. It spread to all edges of his physicality. He knew MacCready felt it too, the toxins raking its claws ever so gently on his body.

“God fucking _dammit_ -“

He whispered, letting his tension go with the sigh of a _breath_. He rubbed the back of his neck as MacCready looked at him quizzically.

“That really startled me. We should probably hurry, hah...”

He said, subdued, and he jumped up.

“Dogmeat! Let’s run boy! Come on!”

He cheered, glancing at MacCready, then bolting off to the drive-in nearing. Aaron bolted off with his pup, feeling the almost horizontal rain hit him with the wind at his back. MacCready ran after him, chasing. The man couldn’t help but to shake his head. Aaron was like a baby bird- he wanted to everywhere, know everything, see everything. Curiosity killed the cat.

He smiled at himself. That was a good expression for Aaron, one he had always wanted to use. He caught up with the two as they stood panting by the fence, Aaron’s fingers intertwined in the wire hexagons of the broken gate. MacCready gently pushed it as another bolt flashed into the sky, Aaron stepping in front of him and opening the small shelter door. He closed it as the two walked in, and thunder ravaged the sky once more.

The sickly sting of radiation was almost not tangible in the small shelter once it was sealed, and Aaron gave a smile and sigh. He walked to the worn, two seater couch, and flopped down. It seemed just in time, as it started to pour heavily outside.

“It was best to take a rest anyway…Though, I have no clue when this storm will end.”

“It might last all night.”

Aaron laughed as he looked at Dogmeat, rubbing his nose and sitting up.

“Dogmeat might have to sleep in the crib.”

MacCready couldn’t help but to laugh as the dog cocked his head at his name. Aaron smiled and stood, taking off his jacket and bag.

“I wonder why there’s a crib back here, anyway…this was supposed to be a drive in.” He smiled sadly at the crib, gaze focused on the little toy car, abandoned in the child’s bed. “It’s almost sad.”

 “Yeah…” MacCready said awkwardly, keeping his gaze away.

The raven looked to the ceiling with his small smile, tugging his bandana off and putting it on his coat. He swallowed as he began to think ahead to what they were to do, grin falling.

“Where are we gonna sleep?”

MacCready paused as well, blinking at him.

“If you’re thinking of making _me_ sleep in the crib-“

Aaron laughed softly and shook his head.

“No. But you can have the couch.”

“Nah. You can have it, you big baby.”

“Shut up.” He laughed again- pushing MacCready’s arm playfully.

“You know, you laugh a lot-“MacCready blurted, cocking a smile as Aaron poked him.

“I suppose I do. Is that a problem?”

“No. It’s refreshing, really. Most people out there don’t know what a joke feels like. I can’t really blame them, I guess, but it’s nice to finally travel with someone who doesn’t think that, you know, blowing people’s heads off is the most hilarious thing they’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah…” Aaron hummed rather awkwardly, letting out a breathy half-laugh. “I used to be a writer, so I guess I just… see the good in everything, y’know?”

“Uh-“

“Never mind. Anyway- back to the sleeping situation…”

“I’ll sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the couch.”

“Why don’t we-“

“ _I’ll sleep on Dogmeat_ -“

“…both just sleep on the couch?”

MacCready was sure his face was bright red. What was the big deal, anyway? Aaron was his boss. Aaron was trying to look after him. Aaron was, was, was- excuses, flitting in and out of his head. It was just a night, and a couch, and Aaron. He hardly knew him, anyway.

Aaron, however, looked as calm as someone who had just sat down at a quiet library, simply to read and soak in the tranquility.

“I-I mean, if you’re okay with that. I don’t care.”

“Okay. That is, if the storm lets up. But, it’s,” He quickly pulled up his Pip-Boy. “Six. So, I guess we are sleeping here. Even if it let up now, we wouldn’t even make it to the city before it gets dark. You hungry?”

“I have a question.” MacCready ignored Aaron’s own.

“I probably have an answer.”

Aaron stood and opened his back, taking out his plastic bags of food.

“Where did you get all that food?”

“Stole it.”

“Really now? I’m impressed. You don’t seem like the thieving type.”

“I stole from people who deserved it- you know? And…the occasional round of ammo from someone’s back pocket.” He pulled out some food and sat on the floor, opening the bags. Dogmeat whined and walked over, tail wagging as he sniffed the food.

“Noooo.”

He tapped Dogmeat on the nose, sticking out his tongue.

“You’re just full of secrets, hm? Where did you find him? I haven’t seen a dog that hasn’t attacked me yet.”

“I had just gotten out of the Vault, when I stumbled upon a Red Rocket. You know, the old car pit stops? He was there, wagging his tail and coming up for pets. And food- little piggy.”

He laughed, taking the dog bowl out of his bag and putting some of their own food in it. Aaron also poured some water into the other half, and held up a little piece of food above his head, sitting up straight.

“Sit!”

He chirped, watching Dogmeat plop on the ground. He dropped the food and Dogmeat snapped it up, and then pushed the bowl over to him. Dogmeat gulped down the small piece, and then began to work on the food in his bowl.

MacCready sat watching amusedly, smiling at Aaron’s playfulness. It was cute, really. He sat back and stretched, taking his hat off, and he watched Aaron search through his bag to find more food for them. Aaron threw a wrapped bowl at him, and MacCready started- and then smiled at the bowl in his lap.

“Are these what I think they are?”

“If you’re thinking Takahashi’s noodles, yes.”

MacCready had the wrapping off and the food halfway to his mouth as Aaron finished answering.

“Uh- thanks.” He sheepishly put the bowl down, cheeks flushing. “I haven’t had food from Diamond City in forever.”

“Well, eat up, then! I’ve got a couple more bowls. Next time, when we head to Diamond City, we’ll have to pick up more.”

MacCready was going to say something bitter, but he held his tongue. Maybe they should have just gone there, and bought supplies. But, whatever.

“Do you want to listen to some music? I get a few radio stations on my Pip-Boy.”

“Not really. I don’t really enjoy any of the stations.”

“Ah. The music on Diamond City’s radio is nice, but the host is awful.” He laughed, shaking his head. “So, so bad…”

“I haven’t listened long enough to hear.”

“I’m no smooth talker myself- but he’s just terrible! He can’t get a word out without stuttering or groaning like he’s in physical pain.”

MacCready laughed, rubbing his forehead.

“Now I’m interested…let’s hear him.”

Aaron scrolled through the menus on his Pip-Boy to pull up Diamond City radio, which was playing the ending of a jazz song.

“S-so, the, the Minutemen are out there. _Doing_ things. In the Commonwealth. What kind of things you ask? _Well,_ I will, I will tell you!” Travis’s voice flitted in after the ending of the song- and Aaron practically began to laugh as soon as the first word came out of his mouth. “I have heard that they- they uhh- they have taken over The Castle. Which I guesswastheirsalong time ago, but hasn’t been for a whiiile...”

MacCready hid his face in his hands and shook his head, trying to keep his laughing silent.

“Christ, this kid-“

“Shh, shh-“

“It had been full of fish? Or monsters?! Or monster fish??! Maybe? I dunno. I deh- n- not relevant!” His whine echoed through the room, only obscured by Aaron’s restrained giggling. “The Minutemen are there now! That’s good! For them! A-and I guess, for everyone else too. _Sooo_ , yeah! How about…how about some music?”

Aaron shut the radio off and began to laugh loudly, tipping his head back. MacCready couldn’t help but to let it go too, shoulders shaking as they both cackled.

“My fucking god, who picked that kid to do radio? I think I’d like to go punch them.” Aaron snorted, flopping on the couch, forehead on his forearms. MacCready laughed in response, and agreed quietly. Dogmeat waddled over to Aaron and sniffed at his armpit, wiggling his face in his arm’s crevice to sniff his breath.

“Stop!” Aaron whined, still laughing. He turned around and leaned against the couch, chest still heaving with breathy chuckles. “Did it stop raining? I think we were being too stupid to tell.”

MacCready stood and opened the door, which dripped with water.

“Yeah, but it’s dark. Plus, do you really wanna walk through all that water..?”

“No, we’re staying here for tonight, like we planned.” Aaron stood and walked next to him, then out of the door, tip toeing around the water in his boots. He took a breath of the sweet smelling air in and smiled, looking back at MacCready.

And then, he heard the scratching.

“Oh, hell.”

It was under the ground, and he heard the noise of long teeth and sharp claws burrowing their way up to the surface, and he was back into the room and with his gun before the Mole Rats popped through the surface. He threw MacCready his, loaded, and turned to find one of the creatures bounding towards him. He shot it, and then another that was running to MacCready’s feet. Dogmeat was playing with them like chew toys- snatching them in his mouth and ripping them the best he could.

The burst of conflict only lasted for a few minutes before the last one got its head graciously crushed by Aaron’s boot.

“You just had to step outside.” MacCready said critically, watching Aaron distastefully scoop up the dead mole rats and throw them outside.

“They’re gone now, aren’t they? As long as you and Dogmeat aren’t hurt, it doesn’t matter, right?” He asked with a smile, MacCready furrowing his eyebrows.

“I guess.” MacCready said plainly, heading back inside once they were done. “That was a waste of bullets.”

“Dogmeat had fun.”

“I guess.” He said that too much.

“I do think I’m going to go to sleep now, though.” Aaron closed the door and took his boots off, and his hair out, pushing the dark locks away from his face.

“ _I’m exhausted. I could sleep for years_.” Aaron would say gently after he stood, stepping over to a now sitting MacCready.  “ _But really,_ ” He would slide close to him, eyes half lidded as he leaned closer. “ _What would be best for the both of us, is to sleep **with** you…_ ” Arms would be around his shoulders, chests pressed together, Aaron’s lips almost pressed to his-

MacCready stared blankly at the wall as Aaron stared at him, brows furrowed.

“Earth to MacCready!”

Aaron snapped, standing up in front of him. MacCready shook his head and looked at him, face burning.

“Huh- what?”

“You okay? You kinda blanked out.”

That wasn’t normal of him to do. He shouldn’t think like that, MacCready told himself, because that’s how you got hurt. And, embarrassed. He nodded absentmindedly, looking to his hands.

“Anyway, goodnight. Don’t get into any trouble while I sleep, hm?” Aaron teased, curling up on the right side of the couch, back twisted so he could rest the side of his face on his arms, cheek squished against it. MacCready gazed at him, rubbing his eyes. What the hell was he doing? This wasn’t right, or wise, or normal- but when had he ever been? He watched Aaron toss and turn, trying to get comfortable. He stretched his back and neck and head- trying to squirm in an acceptable position. The blonde rifled through Aaron’s bag, finding a couple of extra shirts, and he folded them up and stood next to him.

“If you’re going to sleep, you may as well not roll around like you’re rabid.” He smiled crookedly and handed him the pile of shirts, balled up into a makeshift pillow. He watched Aaron open his grey eyes slowly, blinking up at him silently. Aaron then smiled and rested on them, nuzzling his face into them.

MacCready couldn’t help but to bring Aaron’s jacket over, pulling it over him.

“Thanks…” He said gently, pulling the jacket around him.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep- and me sleep, too.” MacCready stopped himself from petting him, or touching him- or helping anymore. He simply sat down on his end of the couch, smiled at Dogmeat, and curled up, tipping his hat over his eyes. He clasped his hands on his stomach and thought, eyes closed. He thought about Lucy. He would do that for Lucy. He’d carry her to bed and tuck her in- and then flop right next to her, blowing kisses into her neck and collarbone. He’d nuzzle her dark hair and smile as he heard her laugh- and before he knew it, his chest and his neck were blushing and burning.

He missed her.

He missed being able to trust someone like her- loving someone like her- even if he did lie. Even if it was his fault that she-

Well.

And just as the negativity began to seep into his mind, Aaron stirred- and stood. He stretched and whined, walking to the door.

“Can you really not sleep…?” MacCready sighed, putting his cap back on the small table.

“No. I’m not really used to going to bed most of the time. I usually travel for a couple days, maybe stopping when it gets dark. I’ve always had insomnia, and now I’ve got nothing to help it. I don’t want to risk danger by travelling tonight, though.”

“Yep, it’d be a pretty dumb idea.”

Aaron yawned and opened the door, tugging his coat around his shoulders.

“The stars are so clear out here…” He smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“I guess. I’ve never been one for stars. Aliens, though? Yeah.”

Aaron laughed softly, and leaned against the door frame. “Do you ever wonder about the bad guys? I know that sounds childish- but I mean like, raiders and…even the Institute. Aren’t we all looking at the same stars, the same moon? Are we all thinking the same thing?”

“Aaron, go to fu-bed. Go to bed.”

Aaron turned to him and tilted his head.

“Did you just…censor yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“…I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Aaron agreed plainly, turning back to the clear sky. “Have you ever heard of Shakespeare?”

“Wasn’t he like…a writer? Or, something-“He probably sounded like an idiot.

Aaron smiled and nodded, not turning to him.

“Yeah. He was a poet, and playwright.”

“What? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” MacCready stood, coming closer to him to hear better, standing behind him in the door way.

“I said, he was a poet, and playwright. He wrote many, many popular plays, and many sonnets. I studied him for a long time. Hah…I think I almost remember one of his sonnets.”

“What’s a sonnet?”

“It’s just a type of poem.”

“Alright, I’m out.”

Aaron laughed, and turned to him.

“Not the poetic type?”

“I don’t dislike it, it just seems…I don’t know, not-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself. I understand.”

MacCready looked away and bit his lip, looking outside.

“You good?”

 “Yeah.”

Aaron turned back into the room, and kneeled to get his notebook and a pen that he always kept stashed in his bag. Standing, he walked to the door and sat outside, just next to the door frame, and crossed his legs and sat.

And then, he began to write, clicking his pen and scribbling quietly against the paper. MacCready simply watched his hands flow and swivel, and then he sat next to him, hearing Dogmeat shuffle in the back room.

“Not from the stars do I my judgment pluck, but yet methinks I have astronomy…” Aaron said softly as he stared at the stanzas, trying to remember the rest, and bit at his pens’ clicker.

“What does it mean?”

“I’ll tell you if I can finish the whole thing, deal?”

“Alright.”

“That means you have to remember this moment, right now.”

“Okay…?”

Aaron looked at him, gray eyes looking into his blue.

“Promise?”

“I mean-“

Aaron tilted his head and leaned a bit closer, and MacCready sighed.

“Fine.”

“Cool! What time do you think it is?”

“Night time.”

“Very funny,” Aaron laughed, leaning against the wall. “Very funny indeed.”

“I know, right.” Aaron stood and closed his notebook with a soft thwap, and then made his way back inside to check his Pip-Boy.

“Jesus- it’s three in the morning.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“I’m not even tired, either. I guess we should just stay up until morning, then…”

“How did time fly so fast?”

“Is- is that a rhetorical question?”

“I suppose. Dogmeat, obviously, is going to answer it.” He looked to the dog, who perked his ears at his name. “Whose fault is it that we stayed up so late, huh? MacCready’s?”

“Hey!”

“I’m just kidding!” Aaron laughed, sitting back down on the couch, throwing his notebook on his lap.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I really can’t wait until you see how we’ve set up Sanctuary…”

“Oh?”

“You’ll see it tomorrow…” He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes and stretching.  “What do you want to talk about?”

“I… Nevermind.”

“Hm? You can tell me.”

“It’s nothing. It’s probably taken care of.” Winlock and Barnes. Did he honestly believe it? Maybe he was pretending that their limp bodies were laying on the high way, and maybe he was pretending that he was avenged.

“Okay..? You don’t have to hide things from me. I mean, if you want to, that’s cool, but I’m not judging you, or- whatever. I mean, we’ve all done bad things. But we also do good things, too.”

“It’s just- I ran with the Gunners for a while. The caps were good, but I couldn’t stand the company, so I left. They’re a little pissed about it. I just want them gone. I keep telling myself that they are- that some ghouls or even a Behemoth tore up the joint, but I know that that’s not the case, right? It’s whatever.”

“I’ll help you.”

“And do what? Are we suddenly going to go shoot up the place because I don’t-“

“We can.”

MacCready just stared at Aaron, who crossed his legs and scooted closer.

“Where are they?”

“Mass Pike Interchange. Look, it’s so far away-“

“One day, yeah?”

“…yeah.”

Aaron leaned back into the couch and smiled at the mercenary, eyes sparkling. “You know, I wish I had a guitar. I used to play, and my wife would sing. All night. Our neighbors got really mad.” MacCready furrowed his brows and cocked his head in confusion. “Oh, I forgot to tell you- hah, I’m from a Vault. Vault 111. That’s kind of important.”

“Did you live in the Vault, then?’

“…sort of? If being frozen for 200 years counts as living, sure!’

“Jesus. I guess I can buy it. I’ve heard worse things about Vaults. I used to live near one as a kid. It was terrifying, honestly.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“That.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“Okay.” Aaron bit back another apology. “Hey, I think the sun’s coming up!” He chirped, rising to his feet and opening the door. His friend rose over the horizon, and he smiled radiantly along with it. “Can we go now? I’m tired of this box.” Aaron asked, whirling around, suddenly vibrant.

“Sure.”

Aaron tossed on his clothes- MacCready his mirror- and Dogmeat rose with a stretch and yawn, tail already wagging.

And then it was a cycle. Dress, clean, smile- it was new, though. New every morning, and Aaron wouldn’t have it any other way.  The most relieving thing about this life is that things were different, even when you were doing the same exact thing.

And then they abandoned the small building, heels on the road, sun behind them as they walked to the city, spilling with life as they trotted on.


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.

It was as if as soon as they stepped foot into the small city known as Concord, that shots rang out at them- firing like angry words, unhushed by the rising sun. Maybe they weren’t being careful enough- too loud, too delirious, but all MacCready knew is that Aaron had grabbed him by the hand and tugged him behind a building, just as a small noise of recognition from across the road came from a man.

Aaron would quietly unsling his gun and take aim, biting his lip in worry.

He missed, and that’s how it started. Sweat pricked his back as Aaron fired away, trying not to hit the rampaging beast known as Dogmeat that was now tearing at the raider’s arm. He at least held him in place long enough for MacCready to line up a decent shot at his head- and then the rest of the band swarmed the trio, running with their guns and their knives and psycho chems, bludgeoning and smashing and going trigger happy.

The two men would line up their shots from behind the building and attempt to take the runners down- but they would breach, one clinging to Aaron’s neck in a furious attempt. Aaron gasped and coughed as he was slammed against the wall, attempting to pull out his knife- unable to get it out in his dizziness before MacCready, after kicking off the raiders on himself, made a well-placed shot. The raven stumbled a bit, bringing up his gun in an attempt to fend off the few stragglers left.

The small fight seemed to last for forever, and at the end of it, the three sat panting, bloody, and sweaty, chests heaving and heads aching.

“We fucked up.” MacCready said tiredly, watching Aaron pull stimpacks from his bag numbly. One for each of them. Aaron carefully pushed the needle into Dogmeat’s shoulder- and then used his own, nodding in agreement with MacCready.

“I want… you to have this.” Aaron said quietly, pushing the withered knife he was waving around earlier to MacCready. “I’m shit with it. It’s a beautiful thing, but I’m no good. You have it.”

MacCready picked it up, eyes scanning the blade as he tipped it back and forth. A smooth edge and a serrated one- tipped with a curve and handled with thick, fine leather.

“Called it, ‘Pickman’s Blade. Went through hell to get it. But, that’s a story for when we get home.”

“Home?”

“Sanctuary.” MacCready nodded and stood, Aaron helping him up from the ground. Aaron himself stood, rubbing his neck- which was flushed and already bruising. He sighed and wrapped an arm around MacCready’s shoulder- and they balanced, leaning on each other equally. “If it wasn’t obvious, I’m not the best fighter. Recoil hits me too hard, and I’m- a big baby, honestly,” They stumbled on up the road, Dogmeat trotting in front of them loyally to watch out. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

“I’ll thank you now, and thank you later- by buying you a drink.”

MacCready smiled and nudged him as they trudged on- passing the truck stop, and finally reaching the beauty across the bridge. The settlement was walled, with turrets staked out all along the outside edges. The stream bubbled under their feet as Dogmeat pushed open the gate, residents peeking up to see their hurt general.

And it seemed that in a snap, they were rushed to the clinic set up in one of the trashed houses, seated on beds that squeaked loudly when you flopped on them. Questions and concerns were thrown at Aaron- what happened, why weren’t you more careful- and who was this man? Aaron’s mind spun as the both of them were patched up, and the room went quiet as he wasn’t able to answer.

As Aaron managed to lay down, he shook his head as he heard Preston burst into the room.

“General! What happened??” The man asked, leaning over him.

“Just… raiders. Nothing more.”

“That’s all?”

“I haven’t gotten an ounce of sleep in a day.”

“That… would explain it, I suppose.”

Garvey’s attention flicked to the mercenary in the opposing bed, who was sitting up and telling the doctor quietly that he was fine- it was more caps than what it was worth.

“Who’s that?”

“That’s MacCready. He’s uh- my friend. I met him while travelling.” Way to evade the truth, he told himself.  He shook it off and stood, holding his head as he stepped over. He then smiled at the doctor, and told him to fix him up anyway, that he would pay for it.

“The General tells me that your name is MacCready.” Preston cut in, stepping over as a dose of RadAway was shot through his arm.

“Y-eah, who are you?”

“I’m Preston. Preston Garvey. I run this place while the General isn’t here.”

MacCready gave a tired nod and a half smile.

“I like your hat.”

“…Pardon?”

“Your hat. I’ve seen ‘em on Minutemen before. Always thought they were funny.”

“Well, thanks.” Aaron stifled a laugh, and glanced about for his bag. Once he found it, he grabbed his bag of caps.

“Here, pay for yourself, and get yourself a drink. I’m going to go relax for a while- and Preston, will you show him around?” Aaron asked sweetly, turning to the Minuteman.

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Wait, you gave me too much-” MacCready stuttered before Aaron left. The tired man left anyway, making his way to the back of the hill where he had set up his own private quarters.

“Just leave it. That man would give a stranger his appendix if he needed it.” Preston shook his head fondly as the doctor finished up his treatment, careful hands patching up the last of the mercenary’s wounds.

“But why?”

“I ask myself that all the time. He doesn’t have much to give, yet he gives all he can.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” the clinic worker butted in quietly, beginning to clean his needles and organize his things. “But you’re free to go. If you see Mr. Aaron, please tell him to see me in the morning- drag him here if you have to.”

“Thanks, doc.” MacCready said as he stood, digging out the caps Aaron had given to him.

“Sanctuary is pretty big, but you’ll find your way around just fine. This is the clinic, obviously; Dr. Sandra is in charge there. Just across the road is the bar.”

“I’d kill for a drink.”

“I’m not sure if Leslie’s in there right now, but she runs the bar. It usually opens at night. We’ve got quite a few drinkers that…are notoriously bad at holding their liquor.”

“Sounds like a great time.”

“Sure, if body shots while upside down sounds fun to you.”

“Jesus.”

“Anyhow,” Preston continued as they walked out of the run down building. He gestured to the building next to the clinic. “Right there is a boarding house, hotel, whatever you wanna call it. Traders and the like usually stay there, and across from there, and a few houses down the row, are where the residents stay. We’ve got a few families, and sometimes people just share homes.”

“Well, I’ve seen more terrible…”

“Most people here get along nicely.”

“Well, that’s good, I guess.”

“Yeah. Up around the circle are stores- Thomas handles general goods, Andrew has clothing and armor- Shayla with weapons and ammo. There’s also a bath house. And at the top is Aaron’s quarters. The people insisted on it.”

“Of the town?”

“Yeah. You should probably go drop your stuff off there- oh! I have something for you to give him.” Preston perked up and hopped over to the red work bench where a dirty and old book was resting lonely. He picked it up and handed it to MacCready, a small grin on his face.

“He’ll go nuts.” MacCready looked at the wrinkled literature and blinked, then glanced to Preston.

“…alright?”

“I’m sure you want to rest too- right? Anyway, that’s the… tour, I guess.”

“Uh- thanks, Preston.”

“No problem.” The minuteman smiled and walked off- turning around the corner of the house. MacCready blinked and then made his way to Aaron’s home, stepping in quietly through the door.

“Who’s a good boy? You are! You’re the best boy!” Aaron was cooing at Dogmeat, who was perched next to the bed, tail tapping loudly against the floor.

“Um-“

“Oh! Hey, MacCready!” Aaron sat up with a cheeky grin, wet, wavy locks spilling around his face.

“Hi. Having fun?”

“Yeah…”

“I have this for you.” Gently throwing the book on the bed, he then sat down in a chair in the corner, stretching out. Aaron scrambled for the book, gasping with a smile.

“Dude, this is awesome! Where did you get this?”

“Preston said it was for you.” Aaron was already carefully flipping through the cracked old pages, rolling up the sleeves of his baggy sweatshirt. Grey eyes scanned the first page, happiness lighting up his face. “This means a lot to me. It’s a collection of H.P Lovecraft stories!”

“Who?”

“Lovecraft was a horror writer. He wrote a lot about aliens and stuff.”

“Aliens?”

“Yeah! I’ll read you one of the stories if you’d like.”

“That’s okay. Probably wouldn’t understand it anyway. You sure like books.”

“I don’t get to read them much anymore,” Aaron said with a shrug, placing the book in front of his crossed legs. “I used to read all the time, but now I don’t have the time- or the books, for that matter. Literature has always been a part of my life.”

“I thought that most people like that were…well, pretentious.”

“Oh, most are. And who’s to say that I’m not?”

“You’re not pretentious.” Aaron laughed. “Hey, I’m being serious.”

“Hey, I know.”

“What is it about books that you like so much?”

“Well, I’ll give you the short answer, because well- I don’t want to bore you. But, I think I like books, because, above all, they’re an escape. They always have been, and they always will be. People can dream about life before the war, but in truth, it…really wasn’t that different. This land is a…gargoyle, who swallows every innocent soul into its foul, gaping maw- but before the war, life was clean. You had a robot to do the dishes and your family to go home to. All the hatred was still there, though, just behind closed doors and in the desk of thousands of oily politicians. It was a cold world, not like the ravaging heat of this one.”

MacCready was silent as he watched the man monologue, watching his steely eyes flick back and forth across the opposite wall, hands picking at a frayed corner of the book cover as he thought about what he would say next.

“I…sort of figured that, honestly. People don’t change, do they?”

“Well, unless they’re ghouls-“Aaron chuckled at his own joke, scooting around to face him. “But, you’re right. In some ways, this world is…good. It’s like a fresh new start.”

“Mm.”

“Hey, uh- I don’t mean to sound rude, but do you want to go like, bathe? There’s a tub back there.” He gestured with his thumb to the hallway, tilting his head.

“Sounds great.”

“I’ve also got clothes you can borrow- I’m going to fix up yours.”

“What, you gonna bring out the grandma needles and sew patches on my jacket?”

“Yes.”

“Wait- you’re serious??”

“Yes.”

“…even about the patches?”

“Of course,” Aaron laughed, falling back on the bed. “Not. I’m just going to fix up the torn bits and pieces.”

“Okay, good.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you into a boy scout.”

“What-“

“Nevermind. Just go shower.” MacCready walked to the bathroom with a slight grumble, hearing Aaron laugh as he disappeared.

Strip. Turn on the water. Clean away everything from that day- clean away all the old words and pen scribbles. Refresh and renew. He wished he could.

He stepped out soon after, grabbing a towel from the bin where Aaron stashed his- and he peeked into his room to see Aaron engrossed in his book.

“Where are these clothes to borrow?” Aaron pointed to his dresser without looking.

“I promise I won’t look.”

“Okay…” MacCready furrowed his eyebrows, opening the dresser and tossing out the first sweater and pair of pants he found. “You’re a sweater fan, hm?”

“I love sweaters.”

“I see that.”

“It all should fit you. We’re the same size, probably.” MacCready began to dress, pulling on the pants- then the sweater, ruffling his wet hair. Aaron dog-eared his page and stood, walking to his bathhouse and gathering MacCready’s duster. He then sat back down on his bed, laying out the jacket shirt separately.

“I think…I can fix the shirt and pants, but I don’t have the right material for your jacket…maybe? Hm…”

“What would you need?”

“A very light leather hide. The same color, of course.”

“Makes sense.”

“I’ll do it tomorrow. I want to talk to you more.”

“Well, aren’t you sweet?”

“I know, right.” Aaron laughed, folding up his clothes neatly and tucking them on top of his dresser. He then flopped back down on his bed, bouncing on it. “What do you think of Deathclaws?”

“Um- I think the universal opinion is that you’d rather not see them, because you’d die…”

“I think they’re awesome!”

“Okay, so my boss is crazy-“

“No, hear me out! Like… imagine riding on the back of one.”

“I feel like you’d just get eaten-“

“Or you could tell it to eat other things! And then you’d be unstoppable!”

“I mean…”

“Just think about it.”

“It’ll never happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Aaron.”

“MacCready.” Aaron teased before a pillow was thrown directly into his face, smacking him gently. He let out a groan and kept the pillow, laying back on it.  “You’re not getting it back.”

“Oh, come on.”

Aaron grinned and tossed it back, tucking his hair behind his ears. “You should go to the bar. Go have fun.”

“Why don’t you come?”

“I’m tired.”

“Not too tired to throw my pillow back, apparently.”

“Okay, but that isn’t standing up and dragging myself to get a drink.”

“What doesn’t entice you more than sweaty guys and girls sloshing alcohol everywhere?” Aaron held up his book, flipping through the pages with a judgmental look. “Hmm…”

“Alright, point taken.”

“If you want to go buy me a bottle of Amontillado, I’d love that.”

“I knew you were a wine guy.”

“I’m weak. I tried moonshine once and threw up.”

“Yikes. I should put you through…alcohol training, if that’s a thing?” Aaron laughed and scooted back against the wall, stretching his legs out.

“Oh yeah? What would it be like? Making me down bottles of rum until I can’t feel my brain function anymore?”

“That’s the best kind of drunk.”

“You’re a mess.”

“And you’re not?”

“Obviously, I’m not,” Aaron began, sticking his nose up in a falsely snooty way. “I’m the classiest man around.”

“You talk to your dog.”

“He’s a good business partner!” Aaron laughed, watching the sides of MacCready’s mouth curl up. “To be real with you, the most alcohol I can consume is Rumchata.”

“What’s that?”

“Okay, so you know sweet rolls?”

“Yeah-“

“Imagine that, mixed with alcohol.”

“That doesn’t sound that gre-“

“It is great! Haven’t had it in ages, though. That, or chocolate. Sometimes, food is one of the biggest reasons I miss the times before the war…Anyway, you should totally go! Meet some of the people.”

“Alright, since you forced my hand…”

MacCready almost regretted it. He woke up with a pounding headache- his jaw hurt, his arm hurt. His body resounded sore, and he could smell the alcohol leeching off of him. He rubbed his eyes with aching hands and he let out a sigh, rolling to his side, light threatening to invade his sight. “Jesus…” He groaned with a croaking throat, not bothering to push himself up. He laid there for a while longer, rubbing stubbly cheeks against his pillows, waiting until he somehow find the motivation to stand. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw his clothes laid out on Aaron’s bed, which was empty- the sheets rumpled. Raising a brow, MacCready sat up, gently reaching for his duster. He examined each part of his clothes- the sleeves of his shirt were repaired, holes were stitched neatly. His pants were fixed in a similar manner, and he smiled, gazing upon the craftsmanship.

As soon as he was dressed (which took longer than he would like to admit), MacCready was searching for Aaron- to thank him. Maybe Aaron would be interested in hearing his time at the bar- only to realize that he himself didn’t remember a damn thing. He searched each home with a glance, running his memories like a conveyor belt, trying to recall what exactly had happened.

He hadn’t found his employer by the time he had reached the end of the street, and, unable to find Preston or anyone who knew where he was, he resorted to climbing the entrance guard tower to look for him. He spotted a leaping and running Dogmeat by the edge of the river, and he sighed as he trudged over to find the two of them, classical radio growing in volume as MacCready stepped closer to a curled up Aaron in a patio chair.

“Hey.” Aaron jumped, eyes fluttering open.

“Huh-“

“Oh- were you sleeping?”

“I...yeah, I guess…I didn’t mean to…”

“Thank you for fixing my clothes. That was really cool of you.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was pretty fun.” Aaron placed his book he was cradling on top of the radio and stood, stretching. “They look nice,” He remarked, eyes scanning him. “How was the bar? You were out for a long time…”

“What time is it?”

“Well, you were asleep when I came out here, and it was one then, so…”

“Seems about right.”

“So…”

“The bar.”

“The bar…”

“Here’s the thing- I don’t remember much of anything.”

“Well, we can ask Pre…nevermind, actually…He probably won’t remember anything either if he’s still asleep…Leslie never says anything, either. She always says it’s better not to tell clients what they did.”

“Probably. Anyway, how are you feeling?” Aaron almost seemed a little surprised that he was asked that.

“Oh! I’m fine. Why?”

“There’s not a reason why? I’m just asking you how you are.”

“Oh. I’m fine. Yeah!”

“Okay.”

“Uh- and you?”

“I think I need a stimpack. My head is killing me.”

“Do you wanna run to the clinic, then?”

“Yes. Dr. Sandra told me that she wanted to see you today, anyway.”

“Why?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea. Let’s go, hm?” MacCready mused, beginning to walk back to the road. Aaron caught up and walked next to him, bounce in his step as per usual.

The nurse was fuming, sitting at her desk- practically mauling her pen clicker as she waited for the General. She didn’t even know if he would show, until the pair marched on in.

“There you are! I told you morning. It’s three in the afternoon!”

“Hey, sorry- I just woke up.” MacCready defended himself, shoulders raising.

“What’s up? Oh hey, when did you get that new si-“

“General, now is not the time. I need you to sit down.” Aaron sat down demurely, blinking up at Sandra.  “The last thing we need is you getting a nasty infection. That’s why this needed to be sooner rather than later- I was worried.”

“Oh.” Was all Aaron gasped before his sleeve was jerked up, bandages from his arm being unwrapped hastily- but with gentleness. He flinched slightly, and looked away, as Sandra sighed in relief.

“Thank god. I didn’t have the materials to disinfect it yesterday…I just got a shipment of antiseptic this morning.” She explained as she began to clean the area, injecting something into his arm. “Well, at least it can heal properly now.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me yesterday?”

“You left before I could.”

“Oh. Oops.”

“I recommend that you stay in Sanctuary for a while. I heard news around here somewhere that someone needed your help…like normal.” Aaron sighed and rested his arm, fixing his sleeve after the doctor had bandaged his wound once more. As the two were talking, MacCready swiped a stimpack of his own and pushed it into his arm, feeling the pain in his head dissipate.

“I’m not surprised. Well, I better go see…”

“Does this happen often?” MacCready chimed in, tilting his head to the side inquisitively.

“Yeah. Since I’m the General, I’m apparently the only person in the entire world who can fix people’s problems. I’m never unwilling to help- it’s just…”

“You have your own shit to do.”

“Yeah. I’d never refuse anyone, though. Anyway, am I free now?”

“Yes. Take care of yourself, okay?” Sandra smiled a worried smile. Aaron smiled and nodded his head quickly, then left, looking at MacCready. They fell into step together, shoulders brushing together.

“You know what?”

“What?”

“I think you’re my best friend.”

“What an honor.” MacCready grumbled, pout turning into a grin as Aaron bumped him.

“I’m serious! I’ve never been able to talk to someone so easily. I haven’t had a friend like you in a long time. Well…Nevermind.”

“No, go on. Continue to fan my ego.”

“Yeah, yeah- Well, you remind me of someone, I guess. Ah…” Aaron made an odd noise in the back of his throat, glancing nervously to the side.

“You don’t have to talk about it.”

“The thing is, I want to. I trust you- and it’s such an odd feeling, because I haven’t known you for that long. I guess I tend to do that. Everyone gets the benefit of the doubt- my trust comes too easily. Do you think that’s a bad thing?”

“It can be. You just need to be careful.”

“Yeah…Anyway, where was I?”

“You were going to tell me about who I remind you of?”

“Can we go sit down somewhere first?”

“I mean, sure-“ Aaron snatched MacCready’s hand before he could even finish his sentence, beginning to tear down the street back to his quarters. He flew through the door and fell back on the couch, dragging the mercenary down with him- flopping on the couch as a mess of limbs and wanting breaths.

“Did…we really need to do that?” MacCready panted, cocking an eyebrow.

“Of course we did. Anyway-“ Aaron took a deep breath to right himself, then brought his legs up on the cloth red leather couch. “So…I guess I should tell you, huh? What if I didn’t? Would you be mad?”

“Aaron, just fu-tell me.”

“Well, when I was… 17? There was a boy; his name was Kieran. He actually looked nothing like you. He had short brown hair, and eyes…well, eyes the color of yours. Vivid. He was vivid. Eccentric. And…well…”

“Go on.”

“Well, I loved him. We dated for a while, and he was one of the best partners I ever had.” Aaron smiled somberly, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at the stained material of the couch.  “…I killed him. I didn’t…murder him, or anything, but…it was my fault that he died. I used to use a lot of drugs when I was younger, and it was me that got…him addicted…He overdosed.” Aaron’s words grew slower and slower as he held his knees, retreating further and further into himself. “You…you both have…well, had this way of…making me feel relaxed, like a turtle who doesn’t need to hide in its shell.” He glanced up to MacCready, looking at him only for a moment. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I…I lost someone too, if that helps.”

“You don’t have to-“

“But I want to.” MacCready smiled his half-smile, leaning down to look at him. “You told me- now I’ll tell you. That’s only fair, right?”

“I guess…”

“Alright? I guess…I should start from the beginning, right?”

“Well-“

“Shh.” Aaron smiled and sat up straight. “I grew up in a place called Little Lamplight. We were just a group of kids, holed up next to a Vault…I was the mayor for a little while. When people grew older, they left- and so, when I grew older, I left too, along with a girl named Lucy. She was the town’s nurse. We…I loved her; we had a son together. Duncan.”

“Where…?”

“She died.” MacCready swallowed, looking at his hands. “We went to stay at an old train station one night. F-ferals…th-“

“You don’t have to say anything else. And…your son? Duncan?”

“He’s back in the Wasteland, at my homestead. He…Nevermind.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Anyways…maybe we should focus on the now, yeah?”

“Sure. Uh…we should make plans. When do we want to leave Sanctuary? Where will we go next?” Aaron asked to himself as he stood and grabbed his notebook from his bag, sitting on his bed. “We need to see who needs help around here…And then we’re going to go to that place you told me about, with the Gunners. And then… Diamond city.” He scrawled in his notebook, biting his lip. “And then, the Castle. Does that sound good to you?”

“Sounds fine.”

“Hey- uh…we aren’t gonna have like, random personal conversations like that out of nowhere all the time, right?”

“I would hope not.”

“I think I’d miss hearing your laugh too much.” Shit. _Shit._ Was that a flirt? MacCready’s thoughts stopped in their tracks, and he gave a nervous grin.

“Yeah…”

“You need to mark exactly where these Gunners are on my Pip-boy.” Aaron held out his arm as he continued to scribble down notes, and he didn’t look up as MacCready came over and pressed a few buttons into the machine. Aaron looked at it once he was finished. “Hey, that’s a straight shot down from Sanctuary, almost.” Aaron closed his notebook and rose, stretching. “Are you ready to go see who needs help?”

“Sure thing.”

The two stepped out of the door together, toting their bags and guns, and almost as soon as they were out of the door, a ghoul ran up to them, whimpering.

“G-general, I know you’re busy, but please- please help me-“

“Calm down, it’s okay. What happened?” Aaron purred, stepping closer.

“Raiders! Raiders came and took my friend.” The General grew darkly serious and bristled, cocking his head.

“Where?”

“That one area- Federal Ration Stockpile, I think it’s called. Please, please help June! She’s not used to the outdoors! She’s like a cat-“ The ghoul said in one breath, panicked.

“It’s okay. We’re going to get her back. I promise.” Aaron nodded, patting her shoulder. “We’re going right now.”

He glanced back at MacCready and pulled his bandana over his nose, then gave one last sorrowful look to the ghoul before jogging down the street with the mercenary. He gave a sharp whistle to Dogmeat, and the three were running to the gates- and then burst out onto the bridge.


End file.
